Poems of a Heartless Kingdom
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: A collection of poems inspired by Kingdom Hearts! Please R&R! Most are free verse! I take requests!Get's darker the more I watch Deathnote!Acually ... I think you should start at the back ... it's gets better then. Just sayin! CHAPTER 15 YEA!
1. Why Didn't You Riku's Questions

Why? (Questions by Riku)

Take care of her I said

Why didn't you

I told you were weak

Why didn't you listen

I told you darkness was in your heart

Why didn't you believe

I thought I was the one that persuaded you

That you followed

Even when you didn't know why

Now the tables have turned I guess

Instead of you following me

I'm wounded and broken

Confused and scared

Under your wing

I told you all I could see was darkness

But you didn't listen … did you

You saw light

Beyond the horizon

And into the night

Now that I see

That you simply believe in yourself

Followed your heart freely

Toke orders from no one else

Life is ironic

I am so weak

You're strong in heart

Because you just let it be

So

I told you that you were weak

You're not

I told you darkness was in your heart

But you have the brightest of all

Now I'm following you

Into the light

Forgetting my past

And seeking the way to the dawn

Yay!!! I like!!!!Riku just really inspires me , I made this just now!!! This is my first free verse ever … I think. We'll I hope you like it (tell me if you do) … BYE


	2. An Ode To Riku

An Ode To Riku

Those azure eyes

Your lavender hair

That will that drive

To act like you don't care .

Careless as sin

But as sweet as an angel

Caught up in jealousy

Twisted and mangled.

The invisible savior

Protect what you love

Brought into darkness

But rises above

Fighting for me

Whilst I am asleep

Forgetting the past

In my little dreams

My sweet memory

That never slacks nor sleeps

Until mine's restores

In my heart will I keep.

Changing form

To see me again

Never could imitate

a better friend..

yay!!!... sob This is one of my favorite poems that I've made!!! The last part is after they fight Xemnas and are at the beach and Sora (or Riku … Forgetisies!!!) says "There is one thing about me that's good … one thing that you could never imitate … having you for a friend" awwwwwww! PRETTY!!!


	3. Mirror of Me Roxas And Sora

Mirror of Me

(Sora and Roxas)

Another extracted from another ones sacrifice

One made of fire, one made of Ice

Nobodies here but he surely is

Trying to figure out who this strange person is

A fight between others

But really the same

One wants to fly free

And find his own name

When I look at this person

What do I see?

A newly found mirror of me

So come on my mirror

Be one with me

Two others one

Just like it should be

Short But so , so sweet!


	4. I Can't Remember Come Here My Knight

Kairi's Ode To Sora (Come Here)

Come her my knight

You've saved me before

But I can't remember

The thing that we swore

To each other when we were younger

My mind is in a blunder

Trying to piece together my memories

That once occupied my mind

But I remember you

Brought me out

When I was shrouded with so much doubt

You saved me my knight

You've set me free

You've brought me out of the darkness

Surely you'll be -

Hmmm begins with an S

Help me remember

Put this search to a rest

I remember I remember

Sora's your name

Your brunette hair

Your slinky frame

Once more I will walk

To the darkness again

I'll keep me promise

To see you my friend

Yay!!!! I wrote this in school … that's all!


	5. Sora's Poem

Sora

They said you couldn't do it

They said you weren't sane

Deprived you of belief and strength

Tried to give you a new name

Despite a jealous friend of yours

Who hit you blow by blow

You kept to your strength

Your heart was bent

On finding that girl you know

When friends sided with darkness

And you stood on the line of light

Wanted to give in so many times

But fought the good fight

Quick to be a sacrifice

To someone that you love

But she turned around and saved you right back

The one that you adore

But now we're back at home again

I found me sweet and jealous friends

But I've found something much more valuable

Courage that will last a lifetime

Alright … this one Kinda sucks!!! I just didn't like portraying Sora this way!!! I got frustrated and it was supposed to be longer but I just wanted to stop and start another one (it's called "Why" … you should read it !!!) But hey tell me if you like it !!! … BYE!!!


	6. If You Only Knew

If You Only Knew

_If you only knew …If you only knew how much I love you. How you make my day a little brighter …more than a __**little **__brighter. Actually, I can't explain how you make me feel. If you only knew how just the simple thought of you makes me want to squeal like a hormonal, teenaged girl. If you only knew how much you make me hurt me every time I see you with him. It's obvious you love him. And he feels the same way. When you look at him with that whole hearted smile it sickens me. It makes me want to hurt him. Steal you away from him and make him hurt the way I do. I know he's my best friend but I can't help it. I want you more than any friendship. I don't want to live alone, but I guess I'm stuck with that option. If I can't have you then I don't want anything at all. It's funny; you remember that song that we sung when we were younger "Love Stinks?" I never understood it until now. "She loves him, and he loves her and she in love with somebody else and that's the way it goes" … how true is it. Now I realize that I didn't take advantage of time of. We all hope that it goes by faster and when it's gone, we yearn for it back. I feel stupid because there were so many times where I could have kissed you , held you , made you mine and now I'm whining about my feelings for you because someone else took those chances . Maybe if I did take advantage of it … things would be different. I'm sorry … for everything. For stirring up feelings, with are probably non -existent. But my feelings don't matter now. I hope you forget this letter, and any other upsetting things of our past that may hinder our friendship .I just couldn't keep this a secret anymore. You …Kairi, are my reason for living , my light , my addiction , my everything … I love you ._

_Now you know …_

_Please forget ,_

_Riku_

After looking the paper over one last, tearful time, Riku placed it in his young lovers purse, and treaded off into the horizon .

audience says "aww" and Kare Keno ending theme song starts I wrote this after reading this one fan fiction .I forgot who wrote it but it was about Riku sending Sora a letter confessing his love but, this is a letter from Riku to Kairi. . There is this other fan fiction by usedandabused called "Jealousy" that inspired me to write this because Riku confessed his love for Kairi in it. I tried to make this thing BLEED sincere love and that fact that I never have been in love might have hindered it a tiney TINY bit. But I hope you like! And please review! … And if you want to nudge nudge wink wink... And me as a favorite author!


	7. 13

13

Untouchables of light and darkness

I guess that means we're in between

No real form

Incomplete

Because of our makers sins

Someone we don't know

But we wish to be

Somebody help me find me

In this darkness I see some light

But how can I obtain it

When wrong is all I know

13

Only mocks our present being

Because everyday

Is our unluckiest

Okay! Well that was surprisingly emo! I wrote most of this in school but I added on at home. Kingdom Hearts fans know this is about organization 13, so review or pop if you like it.


	8. Riku

Riku

I'm as close to light as possible

My shadow must be huge

Engulfing me in my sorrows

And past sins that hinder me

From getting my salvation

I'm never far behind him

But oh so far away

Wish to be there with you

Still afraid what you might say

But who cares

This isn't my true form

This is the result

The form my sin takes on

Greed for other worlds

Lust for other names

Envy of my ally

Glutton for unseen pain

A mask in the appearance of pride

Wrath to hurt the ones I love

And sloth to say the way I feel

I'm calling out

Save me

Forgive me

Like I know you have

Maybe you're the resolve

To my sin


	9. Sinking

Sinking

Undeserved punishment witch holds me in slumber

Playing this game with fist and swords

Abnormal

That it could turn out this way

Reaching for hands that never wanted to be saved in the first place

Now

Salvation is not calling for me anymore

It's beckoning for him

His heart

Why not me

Is the question I ask

When I'm surrounded by everyone else's happiness

Angels dance above me while I'm stuck on the soil

Never

Will I give up the fight to bring him back

Oh

And the girl too

Yea … I just thought of this while listening to another side from Kingdom Hearts soundtrack! Try to read again know that the POV changes from Sora to Riku with every single word … except … "oh."


	10. Dimise of xemmnas

Xemnas's demise

Mind slows down

Blood stops short

Hearts stops beating

If I had a heart

Searching for meaning

Cut off at the brink

If I can't feel

How can I think?

Think that this world has a thing called "fairness"

Especially for people like me

Kingdom Hearts

Fill me

Help me

Find

Feeling

Maybe then

I'll be viewed as someone more than

A nobody


	11. Sanctuary

Sanctuary

No way I could better say

When I'm with him

The fears of lies just melt away

Music will tie

And so will our destinies

Not wishing on stars

But on our hearts

And you and I

There's a new land

And we are building it on a solid foundation

Never turning back

To where we used to be

My heart was a battleground

And now it has been reconciled

Since he came

And enthused my real soul

I need more affection than you know

And you've given it to me unconditionally

My sanctuary

My refuge

My haven

My heaven

… yeah

YEA!!


	12. Simple and Clean

Simple and Clean

When you walk away

From the light that once shielded you

I cry

Please don't go

We worked so hard

For us to stop now

Is it that simple?

That you can blot that pure slate with black

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Lies to your destruction

Listen to these warnings

For the future you are choosing

Should scare you

Because it leads to your demise

Nothing will be like before

I you don't

If I don't

Hold you

Hold you in light

Maybe when you're older you'll understand

That light is where you belong

Simple as that

You're not going

Yay! This is a poem that makes Simple and Clean seem much more darker than it should! But this is a poem from Sora and Kairi to Riku pleading with him to chose light again. So … Yeah!


	13. Slow You're Heart

Slow your heart 

Walking dead 

Head still thinking

Heart's still dead

Burn it down

Make it bleed

Cut off hope

Lose all need

Falling ice 

Numb the pain 

Run away

Expunge your name

Let those gentle words become hard truths 

Let it become know 

That moon turns crimson at the thought of her 

Let it shine 

Let it bleed raw emotions 

Let the day 

And a life reach its end 

I'll pull a knife to the will of love 

Force it 

Force her to love me and no one else 

Sink all purity 

Into the dark waters of dissolution 

Because my blood has never gotten a chance to boil down 

It's time to make the sacrifice 

The fire is heated 

With thousands of hearts enraged 

It's love or loyalty 

Never both 

Save my heart 

From this irritating beating 

The constant reminder 

That I'm human 

That I have something in common with him 

Slow this heart 

For it conflicts with my intentions 

This is my creed 

This is my resolve 

And I accept it fully

Yea! Wow … that was surprisingly emo! The Deathnote poems I'm writing are getting to me! Half of it was ( and is still) going to be used for a FMA oneshot I'm writing. Okay, the first part is kind of like the Org. 13's creed and stops at "expunge your name" and the rest is just Riku talking about how much he wants to be with Kairi … in the most emo terms I could think of! Please Review!


	14. A Kingdom Hearts Poem

A Kingdom Hearts poem (Thinking

This poem sucks … big time. I think I wrote this when I was in 6th grade if I remember correctly. It really started my whole "I wanna write Kingdom Hearts poems!" thing … I owe a lot to it … I wonder why I never posted it.

A Kingdom Hearts poem (Thinking.)

By: Lakayla

Thinking of you wherever you are,

Searching lands near and far.

Thallassa shells on the floor,

Searching for the twilight door.

Important but so far away,

All of my memories washed away.

My smiles cannot hide my misery,

A secret shrouded in mystery,

Now I step forward to realize this wish,

All of my searching comes to this.

I've found my beloved friends of mine

I never stopped hearing the voiceless chime.

"Don't be afraid when it gets night,

For you hold the mightiest power, light"

Yea … feel free to flame all you want… reviews are reviews … I guess.


	15. Who?

Who will worry about my heart

Who?

Who will worry about my heart?

While I'm worrying about everyone else's

She will

It's 1am and she's still crying

Paying the price in tears

To see me again

Never falling down from that gap called luck

For it seems that time has stood still

All normality's have seemed to stray

For us

For our time

For our realization

That we could be more

Than this …

Let's open our eyes

To understand our dreams

Let's lead them to the promise land called truth

Resting by the waysides of hope and faith

Our imaginings will be harbored

In that

I like to believe

That we will see

A brighter day

Side by side

And those tears you shed

Will be converted and make penance for ecstasy

So flail wings

Lead me through though whatever necessary

To see her safe return …

YEA!! I just wrote this in about 5 min. It kinda just … spit out of my mind? I dunno. Well anyway , have you seen how much I've improved from when I was in 6th grade … YEA!! I hope I get better … PLEASE ENCOURAGE AND SUPPORT ME!!


	16. Suffering

Suffering

Suffering

Is that all I'm useful for?

Why did the heavens formulate it?

To be shunned in a way

That I'll never get what's mine

Is it that wonderful?

That the world would create a special dose for me?

Never to be loved

Untouchable by people wearing masks of perfection

That I should work for my right to be called some one

And fail just short of that

Is that all I'm good for ?

To hold the sentence of my creator

Through nonexistence

Stealing my liberties of soul and heart

But they manage to scrape bits of my mentality

So that I could consciously wallow in this dire sensation

Of suffering

Anguish

Despair

Melancholy

Save me …

Yea!! This was originally supposed to be for Naruto … but then I was like "Forget that! I'm doing manse- I mean Xemmnas…" This is specifically his poem but can be applied to all of the Organization. Did you like it? Wanna review?


	17. Birth By Sleep

They say

They say

While we're sleeping

We have no recollection of our being in the world

Who we are

What we stand for

What we fought for in our passed tryst with darkness

We lose all meaning

And our hearts beat just a little slower

Than they did before

Slumber

The symbolism of disregard

Regretful beginnings

Pieces of memory washing away from our mind's ability

But my sleep

My slumber

Gave birth to something

And even though my heart wasn't aware

And my eyes lay lethargic

I believe my past workings were being known

And I gave birth

To a fresh heart

And the scent on it

Was clean and simple …

And I could smell it

Even though I was sleeping …

YAY!! I just made this off of the spot … I think its okay, yeah? No? Yes , I had to put my name in there … SIMPLE AND CLEAN OUT!!


End file.
